


Meet the Family

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen being stupid but cute, Kohaku ain't no fool, Kohaku knows Senkuu is a little shit, M/M, Meet the Family, Middle Schooler Kohaku, Senkuu being a little shit, Senkuu tries to be slick, Sibling Powers, The whole Ishigami Clan, There more like a tribe, Twin telepathy with no twins, high schooler Gen, middle schooler Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: There's a proper order to these things, Senkuu.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 11
Kudos: 295





	Meet the Family

When Kohaku first met Gen it was during an Ishigami family reunion.

Kohaku had been chilling on one of the picnic tables with Ruri and subtly teasing her about her-not-so-secret-crush when Senkuu arrived. Senkuu's tardiness to anything heartwarming or familial was nothing knew to Kohaku or the rest of the Ishigami's. It was expected in fact since, to quote his own words, "why would my time mindlessly frolicking in the park when I can be cracking the secrets of yearly space voyages to the moon?"

Thus Senkuu's tardy presence was the norm. Until it wasn't.

What wasn't normal about Senkuu's presence to this particular gathering was that he had been accompanied by someone. And they were holding hands!

Wait. No. They weren't just holding hands. They were also intertwining their fingers together!

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Where the words floating above every young Ishigami and honorary Ishigami in the vicinity.

The adults held more composure than the kids and were the first to greet the young couple(?) with pleasantries.

"Senkuu! Good to see you again."

"My you've grown so much since the last time we saw you."

"Still playing with the chemistry kit we gave ya?"

Then their fawning changed towards the new guy.

"And who's this charming young man at your side?"

"You look awfully familiar... were you in that one show?"

"You're hair is so pretty!"

By the time the adults had gotten what they wanted from the pair (Kohaku checked her temperature with the thermometer twice because Senkuu was acting, dare she say, civil towards the family. He'd always be such a brute, even when being kind hearted), the younger members of the clan had a somewhat clear picture on who Senkuu's mystery date was.

Name: Gen Asagiri

Age: 17

Profession: High Schooler, Performer on a well known show. 

How he knows Senkuu: They're neighbors and friends.

Kohaku didn't buy it. She only believed about 83% of the information was true. There was no way anyone in the right mind would bring a simple friend to a family reunion while holding hands like that. It appeared she'd have to wait until Senkuu came to personally introduce his... date(?) to Kohaku and Ruri to get some real answers. She was not against using physical intimidation.

When Senkuu made his way over to Kohaku and Ruri with his... friend(?), Kohaku was expecting a different answer from the one Senkuu and Gen gave the elders. In truth, Senkuu, Kohaku, and Ruri had always been close cousins because of their affinity for the unknown. Though Senkuu's strayed more towards science and Kohaku and Ruri strayed more towards physical exploration. They still got along well. So she was expecting some trust. That obviously did not happen.

"Kohaku, Ruri, this is Gen. Gen these are two of my cousins, the one's I tolerate and tolerate me in return." He smirked.

Gen giggled and outstretched his hand,"Just say they're your favorite, Senkuu-chan. No need to beat around the bush. Anyway, nice to meet you! My name is Gen Asagiri, Senkuu's neighbor and friend!"

Kohaku was going to kill a man and his name is Senkuu Ishigami. 

Before Kohaku exploded on the pair Ruri was the one to take Gen's hand and answer,"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruri the eldest and this is my younger sister Kohaku. You said you and Senkuu were... friends correct?"

"Yup!" Gen answered easily with no hesitation what's so ever. It was almost as if he didn't know what he was lying about because he wasn't lying. Surely that couldn't be the case.

Kohaku felt Ruri nudge her and stealthily gesture at Senkuu. He was frowning with a twitching eyebrow. He was annoyed. Either he was annoyed at what Ruri had implied (because Senkuu wasn't that stupid, he knew how well Ruri and Kohaku knew him) or he was annoyed by how Gen had answered. 

Just as Kohaku was about to gauge out more information from Senkuu's twitching eyebrow, he was called over by old man Kaseki. He had a an inquiry and needed Senkuu's advice. Senkuu looked hesitant (for real someone came and check Kohaku's pulse because the high and might Senkuu looks hesitant) to go. Most likely because it meant having to go alone and letting go of Gen's hand. 

Gen spoke suddenly,"Go on Senkuu-chan! It's disrespectful to keep elders waiting. I'll just chat with Kohaku-chan and Ruri-chan until you're back.

With that push Senkuu (unwillingly) untangled his hand and left leaving poor Gen at the mercy of Kohaku. 

Kohaku wasted no time in questioning him,"Are you and Senkuu really friends?"

Gen looked surprised for moment but answered,"Yup we've been friends since I've moved to his neighborhood."

The guy looked way to happy to answer that question. Kohaku looked at Ruri who glanced at Kohaku with a look saying, _Let him tell you, don't say anymore than that._

Kohaku frowned at her sister, _Why?_

Ruri narrowed her eyes, _I have a hunch. Something isn't right._

Kohaku gave her sister a thumbs up, _Gotcha_.

"And you're... just friends?"

Gen's eyebrows furrowed,"Yeah... I'd like to think so."

"You're not more than friends?"

Gene's eyebrows furrowed more in contemplation then actual confusion. In less than a minute, the sisters watched as his expression brightened in realization.

He had a smile as he answered,"We're childhood friends! I would say best friends but Taiju has that title already."

Kohaku felt like killing a different man.

"Why do you guys hold hands? I just have to ask. I've never seen a two... individuals hold hands who weren't dating!"

"Oh, that," Gen nonchalantly waved his hands around,"Being Senkuu's cousins, you guys know just how insecure and lost Senkuu-chan can sometimes be!"

As his cousins, Ruri and Kohaku knew how not insecure and lost Senkuu could be. He was a narcissist!

"He's always been pretty dense when it comes to stuff not related to science like following me into the wrong classroom, forgetting to clip on the clips of his backpack when he was little, or thinking cocaine is a girl repellent."

Kohaku was beginning to understand what Ruri was hinting at.

"So, I took it upon myself to hold his hand to keep him grounded and on the literal right path! I've gotten so used to it I forget I'm holding his hand entirely now-a-days."

This boy couldn't be serious... right?

"Th-The way you guys hold hands," Kohaku had to ask because it seemed she enjoyed torturing herself since she already knew, but still hoped she didn't, the answer,"di-did Senkuu recommend it... or something?"

"Yup! He said that holding our hands the way we do increases circulation and decreases the sweaty palm effect! It's been working so far!"

... Kohaku needed to sit down and by the lost look her sister had been giving the sky it seemed she need to too. 

Thankfully, Senkuu returned just as Kohaku managed to get Ruri to sit on the bench once more. 

"Sorry about that,"Senkuu intertwined his hand with Gen's once more,"what did I miss?"

"We were talking about you and your need for my constant presence in your life, Senkuu-chan~! Thus the hand holding," Gen teased. 

Senkuu visibly paled to the surprise of Kohaku and Ruri. 

Gen also noticed as he gave the boy a reassuring squeeze from their joined appendages,"Hey, it's okay, Senkuu-chan," Gen spoke calmly, lovingly,"I didn't go into detail and by the way they were questioning me, it appears they really care about you," Color came back to Senkuu's cheeks and it tinted red by the ears,"I was really scared they were planning my murder by the glances they kept shooting at each other but I set them straight and told them how I was your childhood friend that holds your hand constantly!"

The red tint was gone and a frown engraved itself on his features,"Childhood friend who holds my hand... And that was all you told them?"

"Of course!"

"You... didn't tell them anything else like how you feel when holding my hand?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I've been desensitized from so much hand holding. I can't even feel when I'm holding hands with you anymore. Funny, isn't it?"

Senkuu's eyebrow twitched,"Hilarious."

It wasn't long before the two left, hand in hand once more, to greet another Ishigami. Kohaku and Ruri had been left flabbergasted.

"So that's how Senkuu acts when he has a crush." Kohaku was the first to speak.

"I think its more than that, Kohaku. I think Senkuu might be in love." Ruri replied.

"Oh my god," Kohaku bent forwards, her hands covering her face,"If this is his way of saying "hey, I like you, do you like me" the I can't imagine how he's going to hint at getting hitched one day."

Kohaku shot up from her seat as Ruri simultaneously gasp. Both looked at each other, realization donning on them.

"Is that why he brought-"

"He wouldn't!"

But they knew Senkuu being Senkuu, he would.

"Senkuu!" both screeched,"There's a proper order to this!"

**Author's Note:**

> "So he's the one that's captured Senkuu's scientific mind but metaphorical heart."
> 
> "Mmhmm." Byakuya hummed mighty pleased.
> 
> "Well, the Ishigami blood line has always been attracted to pretty faces." Kaseki kissed his wife on the nose.
> 
> The old woman giggled and returned the gesture,"Oh you. He's more than just a pretty face. He's very successful in his line of work and he's only a high schooler! He'd be a great addition to the family."
> 
> Byakuya gave a hearty laugh,"Now, if only Senkuu had the balls to make it official one day."
> 
> Kokuya gave a hearty laugh of his own,"From what you told us about what your scheming son's been up to, it's gonna to take some real limb work to get his feelings through."
> 
> All the adults agreed with one last hearty laugh.
> 
> Note:
> 
> It's only just beginning Senkuu.


End file.
